


Silver Dreams

by liraeth_archive



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeth_archive/pseuds/liraeth_archive
Summary: Originally Published: Feb 27, 2002





	Silver Dreams

This fanfic was written in 2002 under the penname Kiniro Sakura and is being added to AO3 for archiving purposes only.

 

Summary: Gin is a top-notch assasin who's been hired to kill a certain Pacifist princess. Of course, five young men stand in her way.

 

Chapter One

 

The mission had been given to her by an anonymous employer. The pay- one million dollars, cash. The job- assassinate the one known as Relina Peacecraft. This was what she’d been trained for. Without a trace of emotion, Gin loaded her gun and aimed at her target.

 She’d been given the code-name Gin because of the silver tints in her hair and the color her eyes flashed when the sun hit them. She didn’t know her real name. She’d been taken in by a group of people when she was a year old. They’d trained her to be perfect in everything. Her trainers had never gone easy on her even though she was a girl. According to her files, she had a perfect hit/miss ratio and reflexes of the charts. That’s why she’d been given this job. Anyone could have easily shot and killed the Peacecraft woman. But only Gin could do it with all five Gundam pilots guarding her.

~~~

 Hiiro looked down at his watch for the second time. It was past eleven. How long was the stupid party going to last. He moved over to the buffet table where Duo was filling his eighth plate with food.

 “Man, this food is good.” The braided pilot said as he shoved a fork into his mouth.

 Hiiro almost rolled his eyes. Almost. Instead he gave his customary ‘Hn’ and turned away. Outside, a crescent moon rose, bathing everything in a soft, golden light. A flash caught his eye and he focused on the spot it had come from. In the dim light, he could make out a figure. The flash came again and he realized what it was. The gleam of the dull, silver metal was unmistakable.

 At the top of his lungs, he yelled, “Get down!” A split second later, one of the windows shattered and a bullet came through, making its way towards Relina. She’d spun around to see who’d yelled, so the bullet missed her chest. It hit her, instead, in her right arm. She cried out in shock and pain. The party erupted into chaos and Hiiro had to shove his way through the panicking crowd to get to the broken window. He saw a person running away and leapt out the window to chase after the attempted murderer. Behind him, he could hear the others helping Relina.

~~~

 “Shit.”

 Gin cursed under her breath in all eight languages she knew. She quickly stood up and shoved the gun in her waistband. She took off before she could get caught. Behind her, she could hear heavy footsteps and someone loading a gun. She couldn’t turn around to see who her pursuer was, because she’d loose her balance and fall, but she could tell he was about fifty yards behind her and gaining.

 Just as her jeep came into view, she heard shots. She felt a bullet clip her leg, but ignored it and continued to run. As soon as she reached the truck, she turned the ignition and sped off. As she drove away from the Peacecraft mansion, the scene replayed itself in her mind.

 ‘Damn that pilot.’ She thought. ‘He spotted me and gave warning. Which one of those annoying pests was it? Pilot 01? He certainly fit the description. And it must have been him chasing me. I’ll have to try again tomorrow night. But the security will be much tighter.’ Her thoughts trailed off and she concentrated on driving home.

~~~

 “Did you complete the job?” Her employer asked.

 Gin didn’t want to report her failure. At least it was a phone call, so she didn’t have to face anyone. “No sir.” She said in a monotone. “Gundam Pilot 01 interfered. Ms. Peacecraft was wounded, but the injury was not fatal.”

 The man’s voice on the other end of the line came out angry. “You have one week to complete the job, or someone else will be found to do it for you.” He said.

 Gin winced as the phone was violently slammed down, then hung up her own phone. A sharp pain drew her attention to her leg. The bullet had grazed her leg, causing it to bleed. She rolled up the leg of her black jeans and wiped the cut off with a tissue. That would have to do for now. She stuck a Band-Aid on the cut and left it alone. The cut would heal in a day or less. They always did. Now, she went over to her laptop and clicked it on. The bright screen popped up instantly. The icon showing she had mail appeared in one corner and she clicked on it. The mailbox opened to show she had two messages. The first one junk mail, which she deleted, but the second was an email from an unknown sender. She opened it.

_Gin- My sources inform me you failed your attempt to assassinate the Pacifist Relina Peacecraft this evening. This is due mainly to the Gundam pilot known as Hiiro Yui. In order to help you with this job, I have enrolled you at the Peacecraft Academy. You start tomorrow. This is the same Academy that the Gundam pilots attend. Attached are the details you will need to know; names, ages, places, etc. Proceed with caution._

 The email was unsigned, but she knew who’d sent it. Gin glared at the screen. Her idiotic trainer. He knew damn well that she didn’t want to go to any school. Especially this one. But he also knew she wouldn’t turn down a chance to meet the pilots and learn as much about them as possible. That was the was she did things. She sighed in frustration and opened the attachment that contained the information.

~~~

 Hiiro slowly walked back to the mansion. He could see the ambulance and police car coming up the road. As he climbed back in the window, he was confronted by the other four pilots.

 “Did you catch him?” Wufei asked.

 Hiiro shook his head. “I hit him on the leg, but I don’t think it did anything except scratch the skin.”

 “Did you see a face?” Duo asked.

 Hiiro shook his head. “No. How’s Relina?”

 Duo grinned at him. “Oooh. Is Hiiro worried about his girlfriend? Well, you don’t need to worry, she’s just fine.”

 Hiiro sent an icy glare at Duo, who promptly shut up. “Duo, she’s not my girlfriend. I don’t even like her.” He said.

 Quatre decided to intervene before Duo said something that would get him shot. “Ms. Relina will be just fine. The bullet hit her arm, but the doctor says she’ll be able to use it again someday.” He said. “Now, we need to get to bed. We have school tomorrow morning.” 

 

 

Chapter Two

 

Gin pulled at the uniform she’d been assigned and tried to hide her disgusted look. The thing was nearly impossible to move in. She followed the ancient butler down the hall to the office Ms. Peacecraft used. He opened the door for her and she walked in.

 Relina was sitting in her desk with a pained look on her face. Her arm was wrapped up and in a sling. But she managed to smile. “Good morning.” She said.

 Gin looked around the room as she responded. “Good morning to you to. Is your arm feeling better?” She asked. She couldn’t care less if her damn arm hurt or not, but it was in the script. Her eyes wondered over the five boys standing in the room. They lingered over one in particular. He noticed her look and glared at her.

 Relina nodded. “Yes it is, thank you.” She said. She picked up a sheet of paper from her desk. “Here is your schedule, Ms...” she looked at the paper. “Ms. Smith.”

 Gin tried her best not to wince at the name and managed to keep her face straight. Her trainer had decided on a name for her. Virginia Smith. At least it had part of her name in it. Instead, though, she smiled and took the schedule. “Thank you, ma’am.” She said.

 “I’ll have Hiiro show you to your dorm room.” She said. “Do you have any luggage?”

 Gin nodded. “Yes, ma’am. It should arrive sometime this morning.”

 Relina nodded. “I’ll have it sent to your room.” She said. She motioned for Hiiro to come forward and he led Gin from the room.

 Gin followed Hiiro out the door and down the hallway. While he walked, she studied him. From what little she’d gotten off the nets last night, she knew he’d been orphaned and adopted by a Dr. J. She couldn’t find anything else except the information on his gundam.

 “Are you good friends with Ms. Relina?” She asked.

 He didn’t say anything.

 “It’s not polite to ignore people.” Gin said.

 Hiiro stopped and glared at her. “It’s not polite to stare either.” He said.   
 “You intrigue me.” She said simply. “Like, why are you so cold? And why are you and your friends so obviously guarding Ms. Relina?”

 “You ask too many questions.” Hiiro said. He turned and continued to walk. He stopped abruptly in front of a door. “This is your room. Class starts in an hour.” He said in a monotone.

 Gin nodded and went in, slamming the door shut behind her.

~

 “I don’t like her.” Hiiro said.

 “What’s not to like?” Duo asked. “She’s nice, she has a room right next to ours, and she’s a babe. How can you not like her?”

 “She asks too many questions that she shouldn’t ask.” Hiiro said.

 Duo shrugged. “Whatever man. You know she totally likes you.” He said. “I saw her staring at you back in the office.”

 Hiiro ignored his friend. He didn’t trust that girl. Something wasn’t right about her.

~

 Gin leaned on her door as soon as it was closed. ‘He may not be talkative, but he’s hot.’ She thought. Then her training took over and she dismissed the thought and started unpacking the bags that had already arrived. The first thing she unpacked was her laptop. She set it up on a table and turned it on while she unpacked the rest of her stuff. By the time she’d unpacked and put everything away, it was time for class. She left the room and locked the door behind her.

~

 Hiiro watched as Virginia left her room for class. As soon as she’d gone, he went up to the door and quickly picked the lock. He opened the door and closed it behind him. The dorm room was still mostly empty, but he spotted what he was looking for. Her computer sat on a table, fully booted up. He went over to it and called up the last email she’d received.

 He read the message, then reread it. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. He had thought something was up with her, but not that. ‘Failed you attempt to assassinate the Pacifist Relina Peacecraft’. ‘due mainly to the Gundam pilot know as Hiiro Yui’. So she knew who he was. And she was the one who’d shot Relina. He closed the message and left the room. He needed to have a talk with this ‘Virginia Smith’.

~

 The class was one of the longest and most boring classes Gin had ever sat through. The professor, a substitute for Ms. Peacecraft, lectured on and on about how the only was to achieve peace was to throw out all the weapons. Gin felt the knife she carried in her boot with a foot. She’d been forced to leave her gun in her room for lack of place to put it. Finally, the class ended and Gin was free for an hour. The class had stretched from nine in the morning until noon. She grabbed her book and headed back to her room.

 When she reached her door, she was surprised to see none other than Hiiro Yui standing there.

 “What do you want?” She asked coldly. “I’ve just sat through three hours of lecturing and I don’t need your cold stares right now.”

 “We need to talk.” Hiiro said.

 “We need to talk?” Gin repeated skeptically. “Since when do you talk?”

 Hiiro waited while she unlocked her door and followed her in uninvited.

 “I don’t remember saying you could come in.” Gin said. “Now I’m going to ask you to leave before I force you to leave.”

 “I’m not leaving until the threat to Relina is eliminated.” He said. “And as far as I can tell, you’re the threat.”

 Gin looked at her laptop that she’d left on. She could tell it had been used. “You broke into my room and searched through my stuff.” She said. “I can have you arrested for that.”

 “And I can have you arrested for the attempted murder of Relina Peacecraft.” Was his reply.

 Gin looked at him in shock. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” She said. “I would never try to do anything like that.”

 He didn’t believe her. “I read that message you received ‘Gin’”. He said. “I know you’re not who you say you are.”

 Gin sighed. She knew when she’d lost. “Fine.” She said. “You know my secret. Now, what are you going to do about it? You could get the cops, but all evidence would be gone by the time you returned and I’d deny everything you say. Or you could attack me and try to knock me out. But I warn you, I’m not an easy opponent.” She said.

 Hiiro pulled his gun out and pointed it at her. (AN: Where does he get those things?)

 Gin smiled. “Or you could try option number three. Hold me at gunpoint. But if you shot me, people would hear, and you’d be a murderer.” She said. “You really have no option.

 Hiiro ground his teeth. Why couldn’t she be the normal, idiotic soldier he was used to. A soldier would be scared right now. But not her. She was a highly trained, practically fearless assassin. And she definitely wasn’t scared of him. ‘She’s cute too.’ A voice in his head said. He pushed it aside. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

 “Are you going to do something, or just stand there and stare at me?” Gin asked him.

 Hiiro put the gun up. “Fine, You’re free for now. But only until I can get you.” He said.

 “Good.” Gin said. “Now that that’s done with, you want some lunch?”

 Hiiro blinked in shock. She not only wasn’t scared of him, she was inviting him for lunch. His mouth reacted before his brain started working again. “Sure.” He said. ‘Why’d I say that?’ He thought. Then his subconscious answered him. ‘Cause she’s hot.’ He angrily pushed the idea away, but it refused to go. He watched her cook the food in the small kitchenette. ‘Damn it.’ He thought. ‘I can’t stop thinking about her.’

~

 Gin stirred the pasta in the pot. “I hope you like spaghetti.” She said. “It’s about the only thing I can cook right now. I don’t have any groceries yet.”

 “It’s fine.” He said from behind her.

 She went over to the counter and got out a strainer. ‘Why’d I invite him for lunch?’ She thought. ‘And, for that matter, why’d he say yes? God, he’s hot. Even though he’s out to kill me.’

 

 

Chapter Three

 

Gin looked behind her as she drained the noodles over the sink. Hiiro wasn’t watching her; he was instead looking out the window at something or other. She put the noodles back in the pan and went over to the pantry. She reached for the jar of sauce, and looked behind her before grabbing the small tube above it.

 “It’s almost ready!” She said cheerfully. She watched his expression carefully. So far, so good. He didn’t suspect anything. She took the tube and pulled the small cork out of it. A good amount of white powder sat in it and she poured a lot into the pot. She quickly capped the tube and slipped it into her pocket. Then she continued to make the spaghetti. She poured the sauce on and stirred until there was no longer any white left. The she scooped it up into two separate bowls and carried them to the table where Hiiro was waiting. She set the two steaming dishes down and then returned to the kitchen.

 “You can start eating.” She said. “I’ll get some drinks.” She opened the tiny fridge. “I have Coke, Pepsi, a can of sprite, and water. Take your pick.” She pulled the Coke out and waited for his answer. There wasn’t one. She turned her head slightly and grinned at what she saw. He was sound asleep.

 She stuck the Coke back into the fridge and kicked it shut. He’d fallen for it, the dumbass. It was one of the oldest tricks in the book, using sleeping powder. The stuff she used was extremely strong. Hiiro’s fork was partly in the bowl, and his head was tilted back. Gin waved her hand over his face to make sure he was out. He was.

 “Tsk tsk Hiiro.” She said as she walked over to one of the boxes on her floor. She pulled out a length of rope. “You of all people. I’m surprised.”

 She pulled him out of his chair and dragged him to the floor. Using the rope, she tied him up, hands and feet, in a way she knew he’d never get out of. She didn’t even try to go easy, either. When he was totally tied up, she dragged him into the bedroom and shoved a gag in his mouth. Then, as if nothing had happened, she left the room and went to clean up the ‘lunch’ mess.

~

 When Hiiro woke up, the first thing he saw was Gin sitting on the bed in front of him tying up her black boots. She grinned at him.

 “How was your nap?” She asked innocently.

 Hiiro glared at her, but the gag prevented him from replying. He felt the knots behind him and almost sighed in disappointment. The girl knew her stuff, that was for sure.

 Gin stood up, pulling her jeans down over her boots. “I have a mission to carry out.” She said. “I’ll be back in a little while. You be good and stay here.” She smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

 As soon as she was gone, he started to struggle. It was to no avail, the knots wouldn’t come loose, no matter how hard he tried. Finally, he gave up and sat back. He’d failed. For the first time in his life he had failed.

~

 Gin closed the door behind her and looked around the now-empty living room. She hadn’t expected things to work out so well. Her stuff was already in her jeep outside and now all she had to do was kill that bitch. She shoved her gun in the back of her pants and pulled the black sweatshirt over it. Outside, it was completely dark; the moon was a small golden sliver in the sky. She paused and went to the window.

 “Onegai, okaa-san.” She whispered. “Onegai, forgive me for what I’m about to do.” They were the same word. The same exact words every time. It was almost like a ritual, praying to her dead mothers. All of them. One dead only fifteen years ago, one almost  two thousand. And her first mother, dead almost three thousand years. And yet she remembered them and prayed to them before every mission. She even prayed to her most recent mother, the one she had never met but prayed to nonetheless.

 She remembered clearly her last life. There were gaps, but they weren’t too big. From those latest memories she remembered a life on the moon, as a princess in the most powerful kingdom in the universe. But right now, none of that mattered. None of it affected her mission, not in the least. She was trained too hard to fail just because of what happened millennia ago.

 She tore her gaze from the moon and left the room, closing the door behind her.

~

 The servants had gone to sleep hours ago, and yet Relina still couldn’t fall asleep. It wasn’t her arm; that had stopped hurting after she’d downed a few Advil. She heard the door open and close silently and sat up, thinking it was a servant coming to check up on her. It took her a minute to make out the figure in the dark room.

 “May I help you?” She asked.

 The figure nodded and pulled something out of his or her pocket. “You can die.” The figure said.

 Relina’s eyes widened just before the bullet hit her in the middle of her forehead.

~

 Gin winced as the gun shot off. It was a new model, not supposed to make any noise when it fired, but it seemed as though the entire building could hear it. She watched as the former queen fell back on her bed and stopped breathing. She waited a second to see if she heard any one coming. The hallways were silent. As quietly as she entered, she slipped out the door.

~

 The next morning, the entire world awoke to the most astonashing news they’d ever heard. Early that morning, a maid who had come to wake the Vice Foreign Minister up had instead come across the most frightening thing. Miss Dorelin was slumped against her backboard, a bullet hole in her forehead covering her in blood. No evidence could be found to help catch the assassin.

 Duo watched the news wide-eyed. He was surprised Hiiro hadn’t come out by now. The perfect soldier was usually awake much earlier then he ever was. Duo stood up from the couch and went over to his friend’s bedroom. The door was wide open and the bed was unused.

 “This is too weird.” He muttered. He shook his head. Something wasn’t right and he was going to find out what it was.

~

 Hiiro awoke with a killer headache. He almost closed his eyes again, but he realized something. The roped around his wrists were gone. He thought back to the night before and what had caused his head to hurt so much.

 That girl, Gin, had hit him over the head with the bottom of her gun and knocked him out.

 Now, he stretched his aching arms out and tried to rub some blood back into them. He walked out of the room and into the hallway. And stopped.

 The corridor was in mass chaos. Reporters, maids, police, students. All types of people were running around and talking some babble about Relina having been shot.

 He grabbed the arm of one of the students. “What the hell’s going on here?” He asked.

 The student, a young girl, looked at him in surprise. “You mean you don’t know yet?” She asked. “Ms. Relina was killed last night.”  She said.

 With a mumbled curse, Hiiro shot off down the hall to his room. He slammed open the door to see the other four pilots standing there.

 “Where on earth have you been?” Wufei demanded, standing up. “You were supposed to be guarding Relina’s room last night, and yet you weren’t.”

 Hiiro sat down, exhausted. “I know who it was.” He said quietly. The other four boys looked at him in surprise.

 “Who was it?” Quatre asked.

 “It was a girl.” Hiiro said. “The girl from yesterday, Virginia Smith. Only her name isn’t Virginia. Her name is Gin. She’s a highly trained assassin and was on a mission here to kill Relina. She drugged me and tied me up so I was unable to stop her.”

 Wufei muttered some cuss words in Chinese before he said, “We need to find her, find out who she works for.”

 Duo nodded in agreement. “Hai, and here I thought she was a babe.” He shrugged. “Oh well, where do we start?”

~

 Gin looked down at the shuttle ticket in her hand. In less then an hour, she’d be off this miserable planet and up on colony L 5 to pick up her payment. Then she’d be able to get to the moon, and back to her training. The announcer called out her row and she picked up her carry on bag and went to board the plane. 

 

 

Chapter Four

 

The Colony was dark and quiet, the artificial light simulators saying it was just after midnight. Curfew for all citizens had ended just a while ago, but one person was ignoring the law. Her - for the figure defiantly said it was a girl- black clothing hid her from the eyes of any patrolling police, and she kept to the shadows for extra safety. The street she crept down was almost totally dark, except for one house. The light in the main room was on, and even though the curtains were drawn, light still leaked out onto the street.

 This is where the mysterious figure was heading. She avoided the light and walked up the front steps. She knocked quickly and softly on the door, three quick short taps, and waited for the door to open. As soon as it did, she slipped in and the door closed behind her.

~

 “Mission Completed.” The girl said.   
 The person in front of her nodded. He stayed in the shadows so she wouldn’t see his face and she didn’t even try. The gun in his hand said if she tried it wouldn’t end very well. “Hai, you did.” He said. A voice synthesizer on his throat made his voice come out in a mechanic tone, again to avoid identification. “You’re pay is on the table.”

 The girl nodded, her silvery hair flashing in the dim light and turned to the table. Sure enough, a dark blue duffel bad sat there. She could tell it was full of money. “One million cash? All unmarked bills?” She asked.

 “Of course.” The man replied.

 She hadn’t really had any doubts. She’d done work for this man and his organization many times, and the routine had been the same every time. She grabbed the bad and swung it over her shoulder. “Then unless you have something else, I’ll be on my way.” She said.

 “That’s all, Gin.” He said. “I’ll contact you the next time your services are needed.”

 Gin nodded and left the house just as carefully as she’d arrived.

~

 Anyone looking around the spaceport would have seen nothing interesting. Very few people were flying this early in the morning. Two businessmen stood talking at one table and a young woman sat in a chair in front of her terminal with a cup of coffee steaming in her hands.

 Her eyes were red with exhaustion, having gone two nights without sleep.

 ‘Plus using the Ginzuishou.’ She added mentally. ‘Baka Gin. You have to snap out of it. Someone may get suspicious.’ On instinct, she looked around the shuttle port, making sure no one was watching her and subconsciously noting all possible escape routes. A strand of her hair fell onto her face, and she brushed it behind her ear. She’d died it before she’d collected her pay. It wasn’t her first choice in time to fly, but the only flight to Tokyo, Japan was at seven in the morning.

 Anyone who saw her would see a tired looking woman with red- blond hair and gray eyes sipping a cup of coffee while she waited for her shuttle. Nothing else. No Gin, no FBI #1 Most Wanted, not the woman with a 500,000-dollar reward on her head. Probably more, now. A week after she escaped from the gundam pilots. Everyone was looking for her, and they’d look for her until they either got her or forgot her. She hoped it would be the later.

 The automated computer voice announced her flight was boarding and she rose with the few other people to get on the shuttle. Once they lifted off, she might be able to get a few hours of sleep.

~

 “Ladies and Gentlemen. We are beginning our final descent. Please make sure your tray tables and seat backs are in the upright position and your carry-ons are stowed away. Thank you.”

 Gin closed the laptop she’d been working on and slid it into the dark blue duffel bag at her feet. The money was gone, safely deposited in half a dozen different banks in Tokyo. Absently, she kicked the bad under her seat and pushed her tray table up.

 She hadn’t slept very much. Fear of getting caught had kept her jumping at every little noise. Her training was at maximum, every sense alive and alert. She tightened her seatbelt as the shuttle began to shake.

 She was going home. For the first time in over a millennia, she was going home.

~

 The streets of the Juuban district were virtually unchanged over the years. Most houses were gone, replaced by more modern structures. One house, an exact replica of the house that had stood before it, had a ‘For Sale’ sign on the front lawn.

 This is where Gin stood now. She pulled the sign out of the ground and laid it against a wall. This house was hers, the first thing she’d bought with her pay money. The price hadn’t been too unreasonable, especially considering what she currently had in a nearby bank. Her memories showed her this house like she herself had actually lived there. She walked up to the door and unlocked it with the key she’d gotten from the previous owner.

 The deed to the house was in her hand. The name had been difficult to decide on, but her agency had easily gotten her the fake identity cards needed. Tsukino Usagi wasn’t her name anymore, and Serenity was too pure. So she’d settled on Serena. The names sounded American to her, the perfect cover-up for her Japanese background. The last name had been easier. There were too many Americans living in Japan, and several of them had Japanese last names. So she’d kept Tsukino, the last name she’d had so long ago. It wasn’t a popular surname in Tokyo, but it didn’t stand out. That’s all she asked for.

 Now, Serena Tsukino, a former American who’d moved to Tokyo for a better job, opened her door and stepped into the oh-so-familiar, empty and dusty house. Almost subconsciously, she slipped her shoes off by the door and set her bad next to them. As she toured the house, she kept getting memories of the people who had lived here. In the kitchen where Tsukino Ikuko once cooked, Shingo’s bedroom. They were all the same. She stopped in front of one room.

 The door was open and light from the window filtered in onto the dusty floor. Gin stepped into the room and looked around. She could picture where the furniture had once been.

 Her stomach made a noise and she looked up in surprise. She hadn’t realized it was so late. She went back downstairs and slipped on her shoes. After she locked the door behind her, she went out to grab a bite to eat.

~

 “Hey, Hiiro!” The annoying braided pilot called. “Would you get off that damned laptop already?”   
 Hiiro ignored the braided-baka and continued to type. Somewhere, there was bound to be some small trace that Gin didn’t cover up. He knew she was trained as well as he was, maybe even better. And knowing that, he knew that whatever mistakes she made would be small and hard to find. But since she thought like he did, he just had to figure out what he would do wrong.

 And though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, not even to himself, the deepest part of him was intrigued by her. She was definitely good. That was certain. And that light that she’d made when they’d been chasing her. What was that?

 He looked at the screen where seven links had shown up. The search he’d run had been for large amounts of money placed in newly formed accounts in banks recently. With an inaudible sigh, he started to click. The first one was the Bank of Japan. He waited as the screen loaded.

~

 Sleep came, and with it came dreams. Usually, he didn’t dream, but this was different. It was almost like he was actually there, in the dream. No one else was in the room, but if they were they would have seen him rolling around and muttering in his sleep. Suddenly, there was someone else in the room. The figure was unidentifiable, but it shook its head in disapproval. It didn’t like the fact that the boy was dreaming.

 ‘It’s too early for this.’ The figure thought. It shrugged, than vanished. It was unable to do anything to stop the dreaming. For now, at least.

 As soon as the figure was gone, the boy sat up in his bed. He was sweating and breathing heavily. The dream… it was… He sighed, a quiet noise like a whisper. The dream was already fading. All he could remember was the grassy field, trees, and laughing people. The earth had been in full view on the horizon. And one other thing, he remembered vividly. Silver. Everywhere he turned there was silver light, like the light of the heavens. The light had been shining; sparkling, surrounding everything and making it glow with an inner radiance. The silver.


End file.
